A Reunion of Rogue and Gambit
by TheVRogue
Summary: Two years after the last episode, Rogue and Gambit meet again. Tell me if you want more. M for language
1. Chapter 1

**A Reunion of Rogue and Gambit**

Chapter** 1 **

**Disclaimer:** I do not own X-Men. If I did, I would be living my dream life of doing nothing but writing and reading, and oh, making a 4th X-Men movie 'cause if they make a damn 4th movie they could fix all of their dumb mistakes.

**AN:** This is my first fanfic. ever, so please give me lots of constructive criticism. I came up for the idea for this fic about three years ago, but only just got it typed and spell checked. This is an X-Men Evolution fic. a year or two after the last season, not sure exactly when obviously after Rogue graduates Bayville High. As far as I know this is going to be a one shot fic but if all goes well, maybe I'll extend it. With that I thank my ghost writers, and let's get on with the show.

**RE AN:** Apologies for my lake of update on both my stores. The secant chapter is done and waiting to be spell check by my friend. I shod have it up by sometime next week. Part of my problem with this store was I kept finding flows in the first chapter, so hers the new and improved version.

**~Rogue POV~**

A lot had happened since I last saw him. I'd graduated Bayville High, grown out my hair, cut back on the Goth make-up; I mean, I had gained control of my powers for the love of Peter Steele (1)! I am not the same person I was a year ago.

With this, rolling over and punching into my green and violet pillows, I rolled back on my back twisting the violet sheets and the full green comforter around my black boy shorts and green tank.

So much had changed. This is the room that I got when the Professor renovated last summer, my room with three green walls, and one wall purple with green curtains. And horizontally from the full bed is my desk, with my laptop that I take college courses on. Opposite from my desk were two doors, one leading to a small walk-in closet, where black purple and green were definite themes, the other leading to my small bathroom.

Sitting up I looked at the wall opposite my bed with my dresser/vanity and the door that lead out into the hall. I thought about how I had gone through it just hours before.

**~Flash back six hours ago~**

I was lazing about like every Sunday lying on my bed reading when the Professor sent a telepathic message 'X-men, please report to my office'. So I put down my book, and went out into the hall heading to the Professor's office.

When I got there, everyone else was already there. The Professor was behind his desk, Logan leaning against the wall near the door, Laura right next to him, and Hank was sitting in a chair by the desk with Ororo in an opposite chair across from him. Jean and Scott were on a loveseat by the fireplace, Kurt was hanging upside-down from the chandler, Kitty and Evan were sitting on the couch, and I went over to join them.

When everyone was comfortable, the Professor started the meeting. "X-Men, I want to bring a matter to your attention. Recently, I have corresponded with two mutants who wish to join our ranks. These mutants seem sincere in wanting to do good with their abilities. As you well know, this institute is open to any and all mutants seeking refuge and acceptance, but joining the X-Men would be determined by a trial period. If that period passes with no incident or fault on their part, they will be offered a permanent place here on the team. At present, they await my word to come and start there trial period. But before that, I would like all of your takes on the matter, because you've faced them in the field. This is a delicate matter."

(At the time, I found it odd that he seemed to be focusing on me while he said this last part, but in a minute, I would know why.) "For these two mutants are none other than Peter Rasputin, better known as Colossus, and Remy LeBeau, known as Gambit." As several people let out audible gasps, I stared at the Professor in stunned silence.

Then, before anyone could say a word, the Professor continued. "Before anyone says anything, let me remind you that it is this institute's policy to grant second chances, and that if we hold prejudices against our fellows, we can never expect Humankind to accept us."

I surprised myself and everyone else by speaking first. "I think that we should allow the trial period. The Professor is right, if we don't allow for second chances, then we're nothing but hypocrites."

That's when everyone starting giving their thoughts, and the first was Curt. "If Meine Schwester is alright with it, then I have nothing against it." Then Evan. "Aye, I'm no hypocrite. Why not give them a chance?"

And then Scott opened his big mouth. "Oh, I don't know, maybe because they were enemies, maybe because that Gambit kidnapped Rogue…." Thankfully Kitty cut in. "But Scott, if she's okay with them coming here, then why shouldn't we give them a chance?"

I had to point out the obvious. "Because it's exactly like he said, they were enemies, operative word being 'were'. Think about how many here at the institute were enemies: Wanda, Pietro, Lance, Tabitha, Laura, and me."

At this, there were no more objections, just a few head nods, and some furrowed brows. The Professor then spoke "Alright, then I'll let them know. They will arrive in two or three days."

**~End flash back~ **

And I didn't give it a second thought until six hours later at midnight. When I was in my bed, staring up at the ceiling of my dark room, I thought about the person who haunted my every vacant thought.

Every time I wasn't doing something, my mind shifted to him, that drawl that made his words roll in such a way that made it seem as if sex itself had a voice, his face with its harsh line and lips made for sin, that dark auburn hair that looked as soft as a feather, and those eyes, those piercing eyes that had depths that spoke of his soul, yet made it seem as if he could see yours. And it was best not to even think of that body of his, long, lean, and muscular, with broad shoulders, and he had to be at least a head taller than me.

"Ok, stop thinking about that. If I start down that road, I'll never get to sleep". And so I focused on slipping into a meditative breathing style that Logan taught me, 'in for 5, hold for 5, out for 5, hold for 5' somewhere while doing this I fell asleep.

The next day past in a haze of training, studying, eaten, and conversations. It was announced that they would arrive at noon tomorrow.

I got up and my first thought was that today was the day Remy was coming to the mansion. "Ah… what am I? Obsessed?" I said to myself as I got out of bed and headed to the bathroom for a shower.

I came out into my room feeling refreshed. I got dressed in a dark green scoop neck t-shirt, black corset, and faded black jeans. To finish off the outfit, I put on back ankle boots, fingerless-gloves (black, of course), thin added mascara, eyeliner, grey eyeshadow, and grey lipstick. As I did this I smiled thinking about how I'd gotten so use to gloves that when I'd gained control of my powers I'd switched to fingerless.

When I was ready I headed down for breakfast. As usual, the dining room was a whorl of people, conversation, and food. Kids getting ready to head to school, and adults making plans for the day. It was hard to believe that Evan and Tabitha were graduating this summer; I mean so much time had past, so many things had changed with that thought Logan barked at one of the recruits to ask for something to be past (the boy, one of the newest additions, promptly dropped the bowel of scrabbled eggs, he'd been levitating towards himself, it fell to the table with a thud) I couldn't help but chuckle at this thinking that the more things changed, the more thing stayed the same.

When breakfast was over and all the kids were off to school, I helped Ororo, Logan and Kitty clean up. Thin I went upstairs to work on my online college courses 'Agh! Math!' I'd gone and tested out of some of the more basic classes, but I couldn't test out of math.

After working for two hours are so, I realized it was ten 'til ten. So I got ready for my one-on-one danger room session with Logan and headed down. It was a hell of a session with no real winner just him beating the crap out of me, then me beating the crap out of him.

These sessions were so I could hone my new abilities. I could tap into the psyches at will their knowledge their power, it was terrifying but thrilling. With the control of my powers had come, the control of the psyches. It was slow at first, I'd constructed a room for each psyche. I'd approached each psyche, and designed a room for them.

It was grueling work I could only do two or three at a time, but I'd eventually made a room for each psyche. And all those rooms were held in a sort of mental mansion. There were differences between it and the physical mansion, of course, but I'd made it complete with gardens and cerebro, of course, my cerebro controlled my powers.

The Professor called it my main psychic plane, and said that he was flattered because that usual was a mental manifestation of the please we felt safest. He thought that with time I might be able to control more than one power at a time or at least be able to switch between them simultaneously.

After the session with Logan, I went up to my room, showered and changed back into my clothes. After re-applying my makeup, I went down to the kitchen for a quick bite of lunch.

**~Gambit POV~**

Pete and I pulled up to the mansion on our bikes, it was immense; Le Professeur, Wolf-man, the Weather goddess, and the Blue docteur were out front waiting for us. We were shown to our rooms, one right next to the other. We put our stuff down and as the others left, the Weather goddess 'Ororo' offered us a tour, and we accepted, of course, no need to be grossier, right?

So we went. "The left wings of the second and third floor, are the male dorms were as the right wings are the female dorms" Ororo said as we walked towards the stairs. As we headed down to the first floor she said, "The Professor's office, the library, dinning room, kitchen and rec-room are all on the first floor." Then she showed us the library, the two rec-rooms, pointing out the door to Le Professeur's office. When we were near the kitchen, I caught an aroma, 'magnolia and lavender' an intoxicatingly familiar smell.

**~Rogue POV~**

Salad! That's what I'd have, I thought, as I entered the kitchen. I put a lot of lettuce in a bowl, putting that back, I proceeded to add leftover chicken, some croutons, cheese, and tomatoes and I finished it off with ranch dressing. Grabbing a root-beer from the fridge I sat down at the counter to eat.

I was cleaning up, when I heard a group of people approaching. I didn't think anything of it and continued what I was doing. I had just closed the dishwasher when the door opened and Ororo said, "Ah Rogue! Hello, Peter and Remy just arrived so I thought a tour was in order." As she said this, I tried to focus on Ororo, and tried not to openly stare at him.

**~Gambit POV~**

I tried not to stare but she was beautiful. Her arms bare her hair grown out a slit curl to it, a corset accentuated her curves, damn it, it was enough to make a Priest sin. 'I needed a cold shower, a smoke, and a good drink'.

**~Rogue POV~**

'Damn it! He looked good, better than I remember even. His jeans were ripped at the knees and hugged his ass, a black muscle shirt showed off a six pack, tasseled Auburn hair fell around his eyes and combat boots incased his feet. Overall, the outfit said 'bad ass,' she thought as Ororo continued to speak and they continued to stare openly at each other.

**AN:** I don't even know if I like this fic anymore. The original idea for it cam to me abut three years ago.

**(1)** For the love of Peter Steele is the memorial site for Peter Steele the lead singer of Tip O Negative.


	2. Chapter 2

**A Reunion of Rogue and ****Gambit **

Chapter** 2**

**Disclaimer:** I do not own X-Men. If I did wouldn't I be writing FanFic?

**AN: **Here it is the much anticipated second chapter. Sorry for the delay, but the muse is flighty, where this story is concerned. This is it for now, So don't expect a third chapter any time soon.

**~Rogue POV~ **

Ororo said her name in a way that made it clear that it wasn't the first time. I tried to put my focus on her but it was hard when I could feel his stare on me.

"Yeah" I finally got out; she frowned and said "I asked if you could show them the sublevels, the Professor has just called me".

For a moment I stood there like an idiot then responded "Yeah sure Ororo no problem".

She left and I turned to them as I tried not to get caught in Remy's eyes again, I said "Ok so let's go".

**~Gambit POV~ **

Rogue led Pete and I out of the kitchen and down a hallway. I watched her ass swing as I contemplated what had just happened.

At first it seemed like she was as entranced as I was but then when she turned back she wouldn't meet my eye. This femme had haunted my mind for months and now she was right in front of me and she wouldn't look me in the eye.

Thinking back on it I can't believe all that I've done to be her, to try to be with her it was insane I can't get her of my mind.

Ever since I took her to New Orleans, ever since she came back to help me even after she found out I'd hustle her,

**~Flash back Blood moon bayou~**

She stood in the door way like an avenging Angel two bodies at her feet. I was in awe of her as skillfully she leapt away as bullets went flying she led us down a hallway. My faith in her proven as we reached an exit.

**~End Flash back~**

It made me feel like dirt. After all she'd been through, after what I'd done to her, she still came back to help me. It made me think about what she did and what I wanted to be and made me wish not for the first time that I could be better do better, that's why I was here to try to make up for my past and to try to make a better future.

If I was completely honest with myself, and I tried to be, it was to be close to her, to be a better person for her. I was snapped out of my thoughts as she spoke.

**~Rogue POV~**

As we got to the elevator the tension that hung in the air seemed to ease and I thought that I should explain something about the sublevels "the man way to get to the sublevels is to use one of the elevators, win you get on you have to open the access panel, hit the red S button located there and then a key pad will pop out of the wall. Each of the x-men have their own code that gives theme full access, the junior x-men have a code for partial access. I'll give you that one for now its ########, you can talk to the Professor about getting your own code and password. "I babbled a little at the end as I proceeded to do ever thing I'd just described.

After we were on our way, Peter, the one Kitty wouldn't stop talking about, asked "Isn't that a little… what's the word?" He looked like he was concentrating really hard as he mumbling under his breath and without me realizing Logins enhanced hearing kicked in and I caught what he said, I smiled and said "o прил the closest translation I can think of is tedious, Yeah a little, but you get us to it".

Peter looked at me with awe, Remy with surprise; I just smirked as the elevator door opened. Walking out of the elevator with them close behind, I told them more about the sublevels "The subbasements run about 10fet out from the mansions perimeter, the partial accesses code will let you accesses subbasement level 1 where we are now, it's manly medical facilities."

"What you can Speak Russian" Remy asked. "O I'm fluent in about eight languages." They just stared at me like I had two heads. I just sighed and leaned against the wall apposite the elevator doors; I was going to have to explain.

I hated to have to explain about my powers "My mutation is absorption, win I absorb someone I take their psyche, life-force and physical abilities a year ago I gained control of my skin, and with it came the control of the psyches. I have over one I've ever absorbed field away inside my head, thus I have accesses to all of their knowledge, and there powers. And now that that's cleared up do ya'll have any questions about the sublevels?"

Remy spoke up. "What sort of medical facilities?" he questioned. I responded with "We can do almost anything here that a hospital can, it comes in handy if someone is injured on a mission and also Hanks lab is down here to but you need a special code at the door."

I led them down the hall, pointing out doors that led to the med lab, cerebro and the game. When we got back to the elevator I took then up stares and we went are separate was.

**AN: **Reviews are the only payment a FanFic author gets.


	3. Chapter 3

A Reunion of Rogue and Gambit Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I do not own X-Men

AN: Well here it is the final chapter I never thought would get written. Thanks to all of you wonderful reviewers, you helped me to finish this.

~Rogue POV~

It was later at dinner that I noticed him staring at me I tried not to stare back but those eyes of his were hypnotic.

After diner it was my turn to clean up and I was in the kitchen alone, rinsing dishes and putting them in the dishwasher when I heard someone come in.

"Need some help Cher?" His voice was seductive, potent. I fumbled for a response "ay sir, I'll rinse you put them in." I was relieved my voice was steady.

He smiled replying simple "bon" and we started on our task.

When we finished and I started the dishwasher, he leaned against the counter. I said looking at the place next to his hand and said "Thanks for your help". He frowned and ask "Rogue Cher, why you not look at Remy, you not like Remy's eyes?"

Shocked I looked at him but his head was slumped his hair falling in his face 'O god is that what he thought I couldn't let him think that'. I walked forward and took his hands in mine as I said "Remy no. Don't even think that your eyes are beautiful".

He looked at me then his soul shining through his eyes and I recognized it well its pain and anger at all the times he'd been used and betrayed, it's hope at finding someone who'd been down the same road. He asked a question in his voice and in his eyes "You're really mean that, Cher? Nobody ever say Remy's eyes beautiful before, scary, demonic yes but beautiful none. How could an angle like you ever think a demon like me beautiful?"

I was shocked that he thought this and that he said this "O Remy" I said just wanting to kiss away the pain, so I did and as our lips met I saw fireworks.

**Gambit**** POV~**

During dinner I couldn't help but stare at her she was so, so belle. But she wasn't looking at me. Was she scared of my eyes, this thought saddened me.

After dinner it was apparently her turn to clean up, so I went to the kitchen thinking it was the perfect time to talk to her alone.

When I walked in she was rinsing dishes so I asked "Need some help, Cher?" She hesitated before she sad "ay sir, I'll rinse you put them in" I smiled replying "bon" and we started on our task.

When we finished and she started the dishwasher and I leaned against the counter, she turned towards me but wouldn't look at me as she said "Thanks for your help". I frowned saddened by what this probably meant and asked "Rogue Cher why you not look at Remy, you not like Remy's eyes?"

I let my head drop 'I couldn't look at this angel I was unworthy'. But then she took my hands and spook words unbelievable even with her voice field with pleading convicting "Remy no don't even think that your eyes are beautiful".

I looked at her then; her eyes baring her soul witch had been down the same road. But I couldn't believe what she said I wouldn't to bat couldn't so I questioned her "you really mean that Cher? Nobody ever say Remy's eyes beautiful before, scary, demonic yes but beautiful none. How could an angle like you ever think a demon like me beautiful?"

Shook sown on her face as she sad "o Remy" and be for I new what was happening she was kissing me. My arms went around her as I realized that she wanted me as much as I her and my soul and mind were sorting at that reality".

**~Rogue POV~**

As we pulled aw from each other I smiled and ask "So do you believe me now, swamp rat?"

He chuckled and replied "Ow Cher, Remy believe you."

**THE END**

**AN: **So that's it for this story, but I do have a new X store almost ready to go up. It's entitled **Roaming Rogue **so look out for that. Oh and don't for get to review! 


End file.
